Misconception
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Sequel to "Sprung." Jake tries to do whatever it takes to get Peyton back. Even after she is now married to Lucas Scott and is also pregnant. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

**"You have to give him an answer." said Brooke**

**"No, I don't. Lucas is my husband now." said Peyton**

**"I'm pretty sure you have some kind of love in your body for Jake that will never go away." said Brooke**

**"Maybe I do. But it doesn't matter." said Peyton**

**"Hey, hon." said Lucas then kisses Peyton on her forehwad**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"I'll leave you two alone." said Brooke**

**"Talked to Jake?" asked Lucas**

**"I don't plan on it." said Peyton**

**"You have to." said Lucas**

**"No I don't. I wish people would stop saying that." said Peyton**

**"I know that you love me. But I also know that you love Jake too. Maybe not as much. But you do." said Lucas**

**"I don't want to marry Jake." said Peyton**

**"Then tell him that." said Lucas**

**At Red Bedroom Label:**

**"Thanks for calling me." said Jake**

**"I just want to know why now? You treated me like dirt. Why do you wanna change now? Because of Lucas?" asked Peyton**

**"Kinda. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I just didn't have the strength to stop. But now I do. And I want to marry you." said Jake**

**"I married Lucas. I love Lucas." said Peyton**

**"I know. But can't you just give me a shot?" asked Jake**

**"It wouldn't be fair to Lucas or myself." said Peyton**

**"Can I atleast see my daughter?" asked Jake**

**"You killed her." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry, Peyton." said Jake**

**"Sorry would never be enough." said Peyton**

**"I know." said Jake then leaves**

**"Jake!" said Peyton**

**"Yeah?" asked Jake**

**"You hurt me alot. But at the end, you'll always have a place in my heart." said Peyton**

**"Just not a big place, uh?" asked Jake**

**"No." said Peyton**

**Leyton House:**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Hey, what is all this?" asked Peyton looking at the kitchen table**

**"My famous casserole." said Lucas**

**"Famous, eh?" asked Peyton**

**"How did it go with Jake?" asked Lucas**

**"It went well, shockingly." said Peyton**

**"Well, you sit here so you two can relax." said Lucas**

**"She's kicking really hard. Feel it." said Peyton putting Lucas's hand on her stomach**

**"7 more months to go." said Lucas**

**"Seems like forever I really could use some ice cream." said Peyton**

**That Night:**

**"Hey, how's my niece doing?" asked Haley**

**"She's doing great." said Peyton**

**"Peyton will be big in another month." said Lucas**

**"Yeah, I know. This baby is gonna be spoiled rotten." said Haley**

**"I know, right." said Peyton**

**"Wanna beer?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Nathan then they go into the living room**

**"How is Lucas, about the whole pregnancy?" asked Haley**

**"Better than I imagined." said Peyton**

**"Hey girlys." said Brooke**

**"Hey. What's in the bag?" asked Peyton**

**"Nothing really. Just a tube of ice cream for my best friend Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Ice cream? I love you B. Davis!" said Peyton**

**"Is that Rocky Road?" asked Haley**

**"Yep, it's delicious." said Peyton with a mouthful of ice cream**

**"That is my favorite. I am so gonna kill you." said Haley**

**"Well, Julian's waiting for me. Bye." said Brooke**

**"Bye." said Haley**

**"Bahhhaah." said Peyton **

**"I'm guessing that means bye." said Brooke then leaves**

**Red Bedroom Label:**

**(Haley Singing: Bethany Joy Galeotti)**

_**"It's gotta be just right**_

_**Soul and spirt**_

_**Chord and lyrics**_

_**What if I told you that innocence is yours**_

_**And the beauty you have now is brighter than before**_

_**Before**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this**_

_**My heart beating out of my chest**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this**_

_**Salvation, under my breath"**_

**"Let's stop right there." said Peyton**

**"How was that?" asked Haley**

**"Perfect. You're album is almost done." said Peyton**

**"I'm so excited." said Haley**

**"What are we celebrating?" asked Jake**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"Just walking through." said Jake**

**"You need to leave." said Haley**

**"I'm not trying to cause trouble." said Jake**

**"Just go." said Peyton**

**"I'm tired of playing games, Peyton. You know we were meant to be together." said Jake**

**"Is that what you tell yourself? We are never ever getting back together. Like ever." said Peyton (Thought Taylor Swift lyrics would fit perfect in that sentece.)**

**"Don't be to sure about that Sawyer." said Jake**

**"It's Scott." said Peyton**

**"Whatever." said Jake then leaves**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peyton's P.O.V:**

_**"Shut up or die!" said Jake**_

_**"Let me go." yells Peyton**_

_**"You belong to me now!" said Jake**_

_**"Leave me alone." said Peyton**_

_**"Shut up!" yells Jake then starts kissing on Peyton**_

**"No, no, no!" yells Peyton**

**"Peyton! Peyton wake up." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"You were having a nightmare." said Lucas**

**"I need a glass of water." said Peyton**

**"You ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah, i'm fine." said Peyton then walks out of the room**

**"Oh Lordy." said Peyton**

**"I think you need to see a therapist." said Lucas**

**"Therapist. Why would I need to see a therapist?" asked Peyton**

**"So you can talk out your problems." said Lucas**

**"I don't need a therapist for that." said Peyton**

**"Come on. We'll go together." said Lucas**

**"Fine... Book it." said Peyton, "I'm going back to bed." then leaves the kitchen**

**Therapist Office:**

**"I don't really know why i'm here." said Peyton**

**"Really?" asked Dr. Phyliss**

**"She's just joking." said Lucas**

**"What's the problem?" asked Dr. Phyliss**

**"I have a bad past and it's hard to recover. Exspecially since one of the problems are back." said Peyton**

**"Why don't you start from the beginning." said Dr. Phyliss**

**Leyton's House:**

**"I didn't know it wouls feel so good." said Peyton**

**"I told you." said Lucas**

**"Ouch." said Peyton**

**"You ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah. It was just a kick." said Peyton**

**"Everytime I look at you, I see such a wonderful future." said Lucas**

**"That's really sweet but I got to pee." said Peyton then starts rushing to the bathroom**

**"You are disgusting." said Lucas**

**"You love it!" yells Peyton from the bathroom**

**"What do you wanna do tonight?" asked Lucas**

**"I don't know what you're gonna do but i'm having a sleep over with Haley and Brooke." said Peyton**

**"Really? You're just gonna diss me like that?" asked Lucas**

**"Pretty much." said Peyton as she walks out of the bathroom**

**"I guess I could call Nathan and Julian." said Lucas**

**"You really don't have a choice." said Peyton**

**"Right." said Lucas**

**(Phone Rings)**

**"Hello." said Peyton**

**"Glad you answered." said Jake**

**"Leave me alone." said Peyton then hangs up**

**"Who was that? Jake?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"Come on. Let's take a nap." said Lucas**

**Naley's House:**

**"So... how's Sawyer?" asked Haley**

**"Like she's ready to pop." said Peyton**

**"You look like you're getting big." said Brooke**

**"Lucas won't stop talking about it. Like I don't know i'm going to be big in like a month." said Peyton**

**"He's excited. Nathan was crazy excited." said Haley**

**"I swear Julian is trying to knock me up sometimes." said Brooke**

**"It would've been so much fun if we got pregnant at the same time." said Haley**

**"No it wouldn't." said Peyton and Brooke**

**"What should we do first?" asked Haley**

**"Ice cream?" asked Peyton**

**"With music?" asked Brooke**

**"I'll get the ice cream." said Haley**

**"I'll get the radio." said Brooke**

**"I'll get the hair brushes." said Peyton**

**Brulian's House:**

**"Just lay down a card." said Nathan**

**"It takes time." said Julian**

**"This game sucks." said Lucas then throws his cards on the table**

**"What are we suppose to do?" asked Nathan**

**"Where's Jamie?" asked Julian**

**"Jamie!" yells Nathan**

**"James!" yells Lucas**

**Naley's House:**

**"Mom, i'm hungry." said Jamie**

**"Jamie? You're suppose to be with your dad." said Haley**

**(Doorbell Rings)**

**"I forgot Jamie." said Nathan**

**"I know." said Haley, "Jamie! Your dad's here." **

**"Whatcha doin?" asked Lucas**

**"Nope Nope. Go, you need a break. I need a break. Go with the guys." said Peyton**

**"It's boring." said Lucas**

**"Make it unboring." said Peyton**

**"We can do that in the bedroom." said Lucas**

**"Luke." said Peyton**

**"What? The doctor said it's ok after atleast 1 month." said Lucas**

**"Lucas, go. Bye, love you." said Peyton pushing Lucas out the door**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital:**

**"She's so gorgeous." said Peyton**

**"Just like her mama." said Lucas**

**"She's doing great." said Dr. Nora**

**"Thanks Doc." said Lucas helping Peyton off the bed (She has her big belly now)**

**"So when do we have to come in again?" asked Peyton**

**"Maybe in a month or 2. I'll just call you." said Dr. Nora**

**"Ok. Well, thank you so much." said Peyton**

**"Bye." said Lucas**

**"Bye. Be careful." said Dr. Nora**

**"We will." said Lucas**

**Leyton House:**

**"I have to go to work." said Lucas**

**"Ok." said Peyton**

**"You think you're gonna be ok?" asked Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Peyton**

**"Are you sure? Do you need some sOup or something?" asked Lucas**

**"Lucas? I'm pregnant, not dying." said Peyton**

**"You're right. I'm sorry." said Lucas**

**"Bye babe." said Peyton**

**"Bye. Love you." said Lucas**

**"Love you too." said Peyton then Lucas leaves**

**2 Hours Later:**

"_**I love you. I am who I am because of you. **_

_**You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had. **_

_**And no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. **_

_**I will always be yours. " -Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**_

**"Awww..." said Peyton**

**(Bang On Door)**

**"Who is it?" asked Peyton but there's silence**

**"Hello?" asked Peyton then the door bust open**

**"You thought you got away from me." said Jake**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"Shut up." said Jake**

**"Get out." said Peyton**

**"Mr. Lucas Scott's not here to save you, eh?" asked Jake sarcastically**

**"Leave me alone." said Peyton**

**"Shut up!" yells Jake then grabs Peyton and puts duck tape on her mouth**

**"Help! Help!" screams Peyton through the tape and kicking**

**"Come on." said Jake**

**1 Hour Later:**

**"Peyton?" asked Brooke then sees things thrown on the ground**

**"Peyton!" yells Brooke scared**

**"Peyton." screams Brooke then dials Lucas's number when she gets no answer**

_**"Hello?" asked Lucas**_

**"Peyton's gone." said Brooke**

_**"What? What do you mean?" asked Lucas**_

**"Things are thrown on the ground and her stuff is here but she's gone." said Brooke nervous**

_**"I'm on my way." said Lucas rushing**_

**Police Station:**

**"How may I assist you?" asked Officer Jackson**

**"My wife was kidnapped." said Lucas**

**"Oh. What makes you think that?" asked Officer Jackson**

**"Stuff was on the ground, her stuff is still there, and she's nowhere to be found!" yells Lucas**

**"Luke calm down." said Brooke, "Please, do something." said Brooke to Officer Jackson**

**"Do you have any thoughts of who could have done this?" asked Officer Jackson**

**"Jake. Jake Jagielski." said Brooke**

**Brooke's House:**

**"It's gonna be ok." said Brooke**

**"He took my wife!" yells Lucas**

**"She's coming back. And they are gonna get Jake." said Brooke**

**"They better or I will." said Lucas then leaves the house**

**"Don't do anything stupid." yells Brooke after him**

**Naley House:**

**"Hey." said Nathan**

**"Hey, I need your help." said Lucas**

**"What is it?" asked Nathan**

**"Jake took Peyton." said Lucas**

**"What?" said Haley**

**Junk Yard:**

**"Well Well Well." said Jake**

**"Where's Peyton?" asked Lucas**

**"I don't know what your talking about." said Lucas**

**"You kow damn well what i'm talking about. You took my wife!" said Lucas**

**"I didn't take anybody." said Jake**

**"You son of a bit-" said Lucas then Nathan cuts him off**

**"Everybody just calm down." said Nathan**

**"He took my wife, Nate." said Lucas**

**"Better listen to your brother.. Luke." said Jake**

**"Let's just go." said Nathan**

**"Yeah. Just walk away." said Jake then laughs**

**Police Station:**

**"Yoiu don't have any proof." said Officer Jckson**

**"He laughed in my face and kept that same freakin smirk on his face." said Lucas**

**"You don't ahve proof." said Officer Jackson**

**"Then get me some damn proof!" yells Lucas**

**"Just calm down." said Officer Jackson**

**"Find my wife!" yells Lucas then leaves**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**1 Month and 2 Weeks Later:**

**"So.. have you been getting any work done?" asked Haley**

**"I haven't been to work." said Lucas**

**"You haven't been to work?" asked Haley**

**"Damn it Hales. My wife is missing and you're worring about my job?!" yells Lucas**

**"I'm sorry. Have you been you been getting sleep?" asked Haley**

**"I can't sleep. Not without Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Someone's gonna find her or she'll come back on her own. The point is.. you guys will be together again." said Haley**

**"We better. Because i'm not resting until I get Peyton back." said Lucas**

**"Well... I have to pick up Jamie from school. Take care of yourself, Luke." said Haley then leaves**

**"Ugh." said Lucas then dials a number**

_**"Hello?" answered Dan**_

**"I need your help." said Lucas**

_**"You need my help?" asked Dan then laughs**_

**"There's no time for jokes." said Lucas**

_**"Are you serious?" asked Dan confused**_

**"As a heartattack." said Lucas**

**Jake's House:**

**"Jake!" yells Lucas**

**"Well Well Well." said Jake**

**"This him?" asked Dan**

**"Oh Look. You brought your Daddy." said Jake laughing**

**"I've killed my brother. I'm not afraid to kill you." said Dan**

**"Haven't we all killed somebody." said Jake**

**"Let's cut to the chase. You know what i'm here for." said Lucas**

**"Do I?" asked Jake**

**"Mmmm... mmmmm" mumbles Peyton in a room**

**"What was that?" asked Lucas**

**"What was what?" asked Jake as Lucas moves closer to the door**

**"It think you need to leave." said Jake**

**"Ahhhhhh..." yells Peyton**

**"Move Jake." said Lucas**

**"Leave." said Jake**

**"Ahhhhhh..." yells Peyton**

**"She's in pain!" yells Lucas**

**"Move." said Dan then clocks gun then Jake moves**

**"Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Baby... baby..." said Peyton**

**"Baby? Oh my God.. She's having the baby!" yells Lucas**

**"Right now?" asked Dan then dials a number**

**"Come on." said Lucas helping Peyton to the car**

**"Ughh." said Jake**

**Hospital:**

**"Peyton!" said Brooke**

**"She's in labor." said Haley**

**"Oh My God. Brooke.. you prepared yourself for moment." said Brooke**

**"Julian is so upset he couldn't be here. He had to fly to New York." said Brooke**

**"Ready to see Sawyer Scott?" asked Lucas**

**"What?" asked Nathan**

**"She's here." said Lucas**

**In The Hospital Room:**

**"I told myself I wasn't gonna cry." said Brooke**

**"It's ok to cry." said Peyton**

**"She's beautiful." said Haley**

**"You're a Dad." said Nathan**

**"Speaking of.. I have to go do something." said Lucas then dials a number and walks away**

_**"Hey." said Dan**_

**"Thanks for your help." said Lucas**

_**"No problem. Kiss my grandbabies for me." said Dan **_

**"No problem." said Lucas**

_**"Take care of yourself... son." said Dan then hangs up**_

**"Lucas!" yells Nathan**

**"Yeah?" asked Lucas**

**"There's a problem with the baby." said Nathan**

**"What?" asked Lucas**

**"The doctor said that Peyton has something in her body tyhat went to the baby." said Nathan**

**"What Nathan?" asked Lucas**

**"Drugs." said Nathan**

**"Peyton doesn't do drugs. I know she doesn't." said Lucas**

**"We all know that. But Jake does." said Nathan**

**"What happened to Sawyer?" asked Lucas**

**"She has autism." said Nathan**

**"DAMN!" yells Lucas then punches a hole in the wall**

**"Luke!" yells Haley**

**"I gotta go." said Lucas**

**"Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Leave me alone, Brooke." said Lucas**

**Jake's House:**

**"Jake!" yells Lucas**

**"Well Well Well." said Jake**

**"Bitch." said Lucas then punches Jake in the nose**

**"Motherfuc-" said Jake but gets cut off**

**"Say it." said Lucas holding a gun to Jake's head**

**"What are you gonna do with that? Shoot me?" said Jake**

**"You druged her. My child has autism because of you!" yells Lucas**

**"So." said Jake**

**"Lucas." said Nathan**

**"Go away, Nate." said Lucas**

**"Lucas put the gun down." said Nathan**

**"You ruined Peyton's life. You ruined my child's life. Now i'm gonna ruin yours." said Lucas**

**"Lucas don't." said Nathan**

**"Autism Nate! Autism!" yells Lucas then shoots Jake in the shoulder**

**"LUCAS!" yells Nathan then Lucas starts to cry**

**"Put your hands where I can see them." said Officer Jackson**

**Hospital:**

**"Nathan. Where's Luke?" asked Haley**

**"He's got arrested." said Nathan**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"He shot Jake." said Nathan**

**"Damn it, Luke." said Haley**

**"I'll go tell Peyton." said Brooke then walks away**

**In The Hospital Room:**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Hey. I said I was gonna be strong about this but I guess I lied." said Peyton**

**"Sometimes I hate being your bes friend because i'm the one that has to break this news to you." said Brooke**

**"What is it Brooke?" asked Peyton scared**

**"Lucas shot Jake... and he got arrested." said Brooke**

**"What did I do Brooke?" asked Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Brooke**

**"I've been good.. I followed the rules. Why dod bad things happen to me?" asked Peyton crying**

**"I'm so sorry." said Brooke hugginh Peyton and crying**

**"Peyton." said Hsley then joins the hug and also crying**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Leyton's House:**

**(Sawyer Crying)**

**"Please don't cry. I'm new at this." said Peyton**

**"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott, what do you think you're doing?" asked Brooke**

**"I don't know. Help." said Peyton**

**"Come on, Sawyer. Come on." said Brooke picking up Sawyer**

**"How do you do that?" asked Peyton**

**"It's all about patience." said Brooke**

**"I guess Angie taught you a little something." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Brooke**

**"Do you miss her?" asked Peyton**

**"Sometimes. But I realize that I'll have my own one day." said Brooke**

**"I can take her. Come here Sawyer." said Peyton getting Sawyer**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"I got it." said Brooke then opens the door**

**"Hi." said Dan**

**"Can I help you?" asked Brooke**

**"Brooke, it's ok." said Peyton**

**"Ok. Well.. i'm gonna go. I'll call you later." said Brooke then leaves**

**"I'm sorry for just showing up." said Dan**

**"How did you know we lived here?" asked Peyton**

**"I have my ways." said Dan**

**"Cool... I guess. So..." said Peyton**

**"I heard Lucas got arrested. Thought I might come over." said Dan**

**"Thanks.. that was very nice of you. Would you like anything?" asked Peyton**

**"Can I hold her?" asked Dan, "Please."**

**"Sure. Meet you grandfather, Sawyer." said Peyton**

**"Hi Sawyer." said Dan**

**"Hey Peyton." said Nathan, "Dan?"**

**"Hey son." said Dan**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Nathan**

**"It's ok, Nathan. He saved my life." said Peyton**

**"He did?" asked Nathan**

**"I come here in peace." said Dan, "Maybe I should go."**

**"Thanks for stopping by." said Peyton then Dan leaves**

**"I'm sorry." said Nathan**

**"It's ok. Was it really that bad... with your dad?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Nathan**

**"So..." said Peyton**

**"Oh. Lucas called. He's court date is Monday." said Nathan**

**"I'm still trying to get over all of this. I don't know if I can go." said Peyton**

**"He needs you there." said Nathan**

**Next Monday:**

**"Case 16. Lucas Scott VS Jake Jagielski." said Judge Ross**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Haley, "Glad you decided to come. Hey Sawyer."**

**"Lucas... you may explain yourself." said Judge Ross**

**"Thank you. He kidnapped my pregnant wife and druged her." said Lucas**

**"Is that truth?" asked Judge Ross**

**"My client wants to answer questions after he finishes his story." said Jake's Attorney**

**"Ok then. You may continue." said Judge Ross**

**"Me and my... my father went to get her back that same moment she went into labor. The doctor said there were complications. **

**She had drugs in her body. But I knew that she had never taken drugs so I went and got Jake and I was build with anger. I was **

**mad at what he had done. He had ruined my wife and daughters life. I did what I thought I had to. And I honestly don't regret it. I will never regret it." said Lucas**

**"Is that true?" asked Judge Ross**

**"No, your honor. None of it." said Jake**

**"What?" said Peyton**

**"You son of a bit-" said Lucas**

**"Mr. Scott!" yells Judge Ross**

**"Your Honor. I'm his wife. And I have to say that I suffered in the hospital 3 times because of Jake. I have proof." said Peyton**

**"Let's see your proof." said Judge Ross**

**"This is a picture from the doctor when Jake shot me. This is also a picture of when he shot Lucas. Here is a picture of when Jake **

**abused me, taken by my best friend. Here is a picture of my miscarriage from the shot." said Peyton**

**"I don't need to here or see anymore. This case is over. I sentence Jake Jagielski to 10 years." said Judge Ross**

**"What?" said Jake**

**"Come on." said Officer Jackson**

**"This is bullshit." said Jake **

**"I sentence Lucas Scott to 6 months. Case dismissed." said Judge Ross**

**"I'm sorry." said Lucas**

**"I'm sorry. I love you." said Peyton**

**"I love you too. Bye Sawyer." said Lucas**

**"Son." said Dan**

**"Dan?" asked Lucas**

**"It's not easy in there. Just tell them you're a Scott. They'll leave you alone." said Dan laughing**

**"Thanks... dad." said Lucas**

**"No problem son." said Dan then hugs Lucas then Lucas gets taken away**

**"Thanks you... so much." said Peyton crying then hugs Dan**

**"Your welcome." said Dan then leaves**

**"It's ok." said Brooke**

**"I don't know what i'm gonna do without him." said Peyton**

**"You have us. We love you... and Sawyer." said Haley**

**"Yeah. We got your back." said Nathan**

**"I love you guys." said Peyton**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Hey Karen." said Peyton while holding Sawyer**

**"Oh.. Hi Peyton. How are you?" asked Karen**

**"I'm okay. How are you?" asked Peyton..."How was your trip?"**

**"My trip was great. Anything happened while I was gone?" asked Karen ahile looking at Sawyer**

**"This is Sawyer. I had the baby. And..um... Lucas got arrested." said Peyton**

**"What? How did that happen?" asked Karen**

**"Saving me... as usual. I always get Lucas into situations like this. I'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"It's not your fault.. i'm sure. Hey Sawyer." said Karen**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leyton's House:

"Here comes the train. Choo-Choo." said Peyton

(Sawyer Laughs)

"Ok. Open wide." said Peyton then feeds Sawyer, "Good girl."

"Hey Peyton." said Haley

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey Sawyer. Nathan visited Lucas today." saod Haley

"How is he?" asked Peyton

"He's good. He misses you though." said Haley

"I miss him to. This house feels empty without him." said Peyton

"He'll be back. In the meantime, you have all of us." said Haley

"Thanks Hales." said Peyton

"No prob." said Haley, "I brought ice cream."

"ICE CREAM? I love you Haley James Scott!" said Peyton

Jail:

"Lucas Scott?" asked The Ofiicer

"Yes?" asked Lucas

"You've bailed out." said The Officer

"What?" asked Lucas

"Hey Son." said Dan

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas

"I bailed you out." said Dan

"Really? You didn't have to do that." said Lucas

"I know." said Dan

Leyton's House:

(Doorbell Rings)

"Coming." said Peyton then opens the door

"I'm looking for Peyton Scott." said Lucas smiling

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" yells Peyton then jumps into his arms and kisses him

"I love you, too." said Lucas

"How did you get out?" asked Peyton

"Dan bailed me out." said Lucas then picks up Sawyer

"What?" asked Peyton

"Guilty as charged." said Dan

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." said Peyton

"Hugs work." said Dan'

"Thank you, Dan." said Peyton hugging Dan then Dan holds his heart

"You ok?" asked Lucas

"Yeah. I'mma go home." said Dan

"Be careful." said Peyton then Dan leaves

"You don't know how much I missed you." said Peyton

"I missed you too." said Lucas then kisses Peyton

1 Hour Later:

"_I love you. I am who I am because of you. _

_You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had. _

_And no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. _

_I will always be yours. " -Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

"Awww..." said Peyton

(Phone Rings)

"Hello?" answered Peyton, "Oh my God. Really? Ok, we'll be there right away." then hangs up

"Everything ok?" asked Lucas

"It was the hospital. Dan had a heartattack." said Peyton worried

Hospital:

"Is he gone?" asked Peyton

"Not yet. He has a few more minutes." said Dr. Nora

"It's ok." said Lucas holding Peyton

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey Son." said Dan

"How you feeling?" asked Peyton

"Like I'm about to die. Don't worry about me." said Dan

"Lucas." said Nathan

"Hey." said Lucas

"You ok?" asked Haley to Peyton

"Yeah." said Peyton

"Where's the kids?" asked Dan

"Go say goodbye to grandpa." said Haley

"Bye grandpa. Sorry I didn't get a chance to hang out with you." said Jamie

"It's ok. I love you anyway." said Dan, "Hey Sawyer." then he closes his eyes

"Dan?" asked Haley

"I love you sons." said Dan then his heads falls to the side

"Come on." said Nathan wrapping his arms around Haley and picking up Jamie then leaving

"Thanks Dad." said Lucas then him, Peyton and Sawyer leave

"Wait. There's something I have to do." said Peyton then she goes back into the hospital room

"Thanks for saving my life. You're a very great man. I don't know you but I already love you. Father-In-Law." said Peyton

(Everly's We Belong (Beathay Joy Galeotti [Haley])

_"Many times i've tried to tell you"_

_"Many times.. i've cried alone"_

_"Always suprised how well you"_

_"Cut my feelings to the bone"_

_"Don't wanna leave you really"_

_"I've invested to much time"_

_"To give you up that easy"_

_"To the doubts"_

_"That complicate your mind"_

_"We belong to the light"_

_"We Belong to the thunder"_

_"We belong to the sound of the words we both falling under."_

_"Wonder we deny or embrace"_

_"For worst or for better"_

_"We belong.."_

_"We belong. We belong together"_

(Music Fades)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leyton's House:

"This is a tree." said Peyton

"Peyton, what are you doing?" asked Lucas concerned

"Teaching Sawyer words." said Peyton

"She's just a baby." said Lucas

"I know. I'm just thought we should start early with her autism." said Peyton

"Look, I know you're worried but she's gonna be fine. Yes she has autism but she will still be able to learn. Don't push her or yourself." said Lucs then kisses Peyton on the forehead

"Do you miss Dan?" asked Peyton

"Not really. I mean, I'm thankful for what he did but at the same time he wasn't much of a father or brother or husband. He was mostly just a stranger." said Lucas

"I understand that." said Peyton

"Hey. I want you to get back into you're label." said Lucas

"What? I can't. There's so much going on." said Peyton

"Look. You've had so much taken away from you. I want you to keep something." said Lucas

"I did. I kept you and Sawyer." said Peyton

"I can take care of Sawyer. I'm an author. I can type and take care of a baby." said Lucas

"I can't leave you guys. I'm afraid to go outside of the house." said Peyton

"Don't be. We're protected now. Nothing and nobody is gonna take us apart. Not anymore. I promise." said Lucas

"Can we get cameras then?" asked Peyton

"Sure. We can get camerras. Throw in an alarm too." said Lucas

"I love you." said Peyton

"I love you too." said Lucas then kisses his wife

Red Bedroom Records:

"I'm sorry. Is Peyton Sawyer here?" asked Mia

"Oh My God! Mia?" yells Peyton then runs to give her a hug

"I missed you too." said Mia hugging back

"I here about you all the time. How you been?" asked Peyton

"Great. How have you been?" asked Mia

"It's a long story. Let's just say i'm done with the past and moving on." said Peyton

"That's good for you." said Mia

"Hey Peyton. I wroe a new song and-" Haley pauses, "Mia Catalano?"

"Hi." said Mia

"Oh my God. I cant belive it's you." said Haley

"Haley, Mia. Mia, Haley." said Peyton

"Nice to meet you." said Mia

"Haley is my new recording artist. She's best friends/sister-in-law to my husband, Lucas." said Peyton

"Nice." said Mia

"So, what's the new song?" asked Peyton

"Um... it's called Elsewhere." said Haley

"Ok. Let's here it." said Peyton then Haley goes toward the piano

**(Bethany Joy Lenz's (Haley) Elsewhere)**

_"I love the time and in between." _

_"That come inside me."_

_"In the space where I can breath."_

_"I believe there is a distance I have wondered,"_

_"To touch upon the years"_

_"Reaching out."_

_"Reaching in."_

_"Holding out."_

_"Holding in."_

_"I believe this is heaven to know one else but me."_

_"And i'll defend it long as I can be"_

_"Left here to linger in silence"_

_"If I choose to"_

_"Would you try to"_

_"Understand"_

_"Oh, the quiet child awaits the day that she can break free."_

_"From all the clings like desperation."_

_"Oh mother don't you see i've got"_

_"To live my life the way I feel is right for me"_

_"You say it's not right for you but its,"_

_"Right for me"_

_"I believe there is a distance I have wondered,"_

_"To touch upon the years"_

_"Reaching out."_

_"Reaching in."_

_"Holding ou.t"_

_"Holding in."_

_"I believe this is heaven to no one else but me."_

_"And i'll defend it long as I can be"_

_"Left here to linger in silence"_

_"If I choose to"_

_"Would you try to"_

_"Understand"_

_"And I would like to linger here in silence"_

_"If I choose to"_

_"Would you try?"_

_"Mother."_

_"I believe."_

_"And I would like to linger here in silence"_

_"If I choose to"_

_"Silence if I choose to."_

_"Would you try?"_

_"Mother."_

_"I believe."_

**(Music Ends)**

"Haley.. that was beautiful." said Peyton

"Thanks." said Haley

"When need to get to work." said Mia, "Come on."

Brulian's House:

"Morning." said Julian

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon." said Brooke

"Really? That's strange." said Julian

"Babe are you ok? You've been very tired lately." said Brooke

"Just work. Producers and directors are blowing up my phone." said Julian

"You need to relax. Oh, I got it. Marriage Trip." said Brooke

"A what?" asked Julian

"Marriage Trip. Me and you, Lucas and Peyton, Nathan and Haley. We can all go on a marriage trip. To relax." said Brooke

"Fine by me." said Julian then walks away

Leyton's House:

"We're going on a marriage trip." said Peyton

"A what?" asked Lucas

"Marriage Trip. Me and you, Brooke and Julian, Nathan and Haley. It'll be a great way to relax." said Peyton, "Brooke got everything taken care of"

"Who's gonna take care of Sawyer?" asked Lucas

"I already called your mom. Sawyer and Lily can play together." said Peyton

"Ok then. We're going on a marriage trip." said Lucas

"YAY!" yells Peyton

Naley's House:

"We're going on a marriage trip." said Haley

"A what?" asked Nathan

"Marriage Trip. Me and you, Brooke and Julian, Peyton and Lucas. It'll be a great." said Haley

"Who's gonna take care of Jamie?" asked Nathan

"Karen." said Haley

"Sounds good to me." said Nathan

"Great. I gotta get packing." said Haley

Las Vegas:

"This is beautiful." said Haley

"Isn't it." said Nathan

"This was a great idea, Brooke." said Peyton

"So... what hotel will we be staying in?" asked Lucas

"The Cosmopolitan. It's the best hotel ever." said Brooke

"I just hope it has very soft beds." said Julian

"What shall we do first?" asked Peyton

"We should check into the hotel first." said Lucs

"You're right." said Haley

"Into the limo." said Nathan

Leyton's Suite:

"Wow. This is some hotel." said Lucas

"I know. I think it's sweet of Brooke to do this." said Peyton

"It is. Lords knows we needed a break." said Lucas

"I should call Karen. Make sure everything's ok." said Peyton then starts dialing a number but Lucas takes the pnone out of her hand

"We're on vacation. We're suppose to be relaxing." said Lucas

"I am relaxing." said Peyton

"No you're not. Come here." said Lucas then starts massaging Peyton's neck

"Wow. That feels good." said Peyton

"You have to relax more. I know we've been through alot and that's why we're here. To get away from all of that and when we go home. We're not gonna care about the past. Just about the present and our future. Because that's all that matters." said Lucas

"I know. But... all that has happened changed the way I see things. When I close my eyes, Im afraid I woke up. When I leave the house, im afraid something gonna happen. When I leave Sawyer im afraid someone's gonna take her away from me. I cant risk any of those, Luke." said Peyton

"I know that. We went through all of it together, I understand. But that's why im here. To make sure you dont get her again." said Lucas

"I love that you want to protect me." said Peyton, "But you cant always protect me." then she leaves the patio

Brulian's Suite:

"Oh Julian." said Brooke

"Yeah." said Julian then sees his wife, "Damn."

"I know. I decided to throw on a little lingere. Spice up." said Brooke

"Oh. You spicy." said Julian

(Laughs) "Come here." said Brooke

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Julian then runs to his wife and throw her onto the bed

Naley's Suite:

"Haley. Come here. Hurry!" yells Nathan

"Everything ok?" asked Haley scared

"No. I... I..." said Nathan, "Love you."

"Nathan Scott, you scared me. But I love you too." said Haley

"You wanna show me?" asked Nathan

"You're such a bad boy." said Haley

"Wanna spank me?" asked Nathan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leyton's Suite:

"Peyton. Peyton come quick!" yells Lucas

"What? Is everything ok?" asked Peyton

"Look." said Lucas pointing at the tv

"This song has topped everyone on ITunes. Haven't heard it? Hear it here." said the Lady on tv

(Bethany Joy Galeotti's (Haley) Quicksand began's playing)

_I__'ll like to say.. I'm making use of my time.. while you've been away._

_And it's true. I've been at my piano everyday..._

_Thinking of you..._

_They talk around_

_I hear them whisper_

_It's the funniest thing really_

_They think you're gone forever_

_I know the truth_

_It's just getting hard to believe it_

_And they all tell me it's over_

_Even the stars are aligned_

_And I_

"Oh my God." said Peyton then she and Lucas began jumping on the bed

Naley's Suite:

(Phone Rings)

"Yeah? What? What channel? Ok, thanks." said Haley then hangs up the phone

"Who was that?" asked Nathan

"Lucas. They're playing my song on tv." said Haley then turns on the tv

_I follow the sign so clearly and still they catch me_

_The quicksand's pulling me down_

"Yes!" yells Haley then Nathan picks her up

Brulian's Suite:

"What? Ok." said Brooke thenhangs up the phone

"Who was that?" asked Julian

"Haley. They're playing Haley's song on tv." said Brooke then turns on the tv

_And yet without you they say I get on better _

_Better_

_Better_

_When they all tell me it's over_

_I'll damn the Gods until the stars are aligned_

_And I_

Then Brooke and Julian began to dance crazy

Mandalay Bay Beach:

"This is so romantic." said Brooke

"It is." said Peyton

"Yeah. Thanks Brooke." said Haley

"You're welcome." said Brooke

"Know what I wanna do?" asked Lucas

"What?" asked Peyton then Lucas picks her up and throws her into the water

"Ahhh!" yells Lucas

"You better not." said Brooke

"Too bad." said Julian then throws Brooke into the water

"MY HAIR!" yells Brooke laughing

"Dont you dare." said Haley

"Sorry babe." said Nathan then throws her into the water

"I declare war!" yells Peyton

"Big mistake." said Julian then everyone has a water fight

"Im gonna get you Nate!" said Haley

"Gotta catch me first." said Nathan swimming away from Haley

"You mad at me?" asked Julian

"You get on my nerves." said Brooke laughing

"Lucas Scott, im gonna kill you." said Peyton

"I love you too Mrs. Scott." said Lucas

Wazuzu Restaurant:

"This is just beautiful." said Haley

"I'll sign us in and you guys can get the table." said Brooke

"Ok." said Lucas

"Hey, are you Haley James Scott?" asked a girl

"Yes. How may I help you?" asked Haley

"Can I please have your autograph?" asked the girl

"Sure. Who should I make this out to?" asked Haley

"Nina." said the girl

"Hre you go, Nina." said Haley

"Thanks." said Nina then walks away

"How does it sing your first autograph?" asked Peyton

"Feels pretty damn good." said Haley

"Better get used to it. You're a star." said Nathan

"Ok. Let's get to ordering." said Brooke

"Finally." said Julian

"I have an announcment to make." said Nathan

"What is it?" asked Peyton

"Haley, I love you.. and Jamie. You guys are my world. I don't know what i'll do without you. I love you." said Nathan

"I love you too." said Haley

"Awwwww." said Brooke and Peyton

"Will you marry me... again?" asked Nathan

"What?" asked Haley

"I wanna renew our vows. What do you say? I'm hoping for a yes." said Nathan smiling

"Yes. God yes." said Haley then hugs and kisses Nathan

"Love." said Brooke and Peyton

"Ugghh." said Julian and Lucas

3 Days Later/Mandalay Bay Beach:

"Someday this beach might wash away,

the oceans may dry,

the sun could dim but on that day,

I'll still be loving you.

Always and Forever.

I promise you Haley." said Nathan

"Awwwww." said Brooke and Peyton

"Nathan, it's been said

that there is one word that will free us from the weight

and the pain of life.

And that word is love and I believe that.

It doesn'y mean that it hasn't been hard or that it wont be.

It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you.

You make me brave and I will love you tp the end of time.

This I vow today." said Haley

"That was so sweet." said Peyton

"Beautiful." said Brooke

"I Nathan, take you Haley.

To have and to hold from this day forward.

In sickness or health.

For richer or poorer.

For better or for worse.

I promise that I will love and cherish you.

And will deny all those that would come between us.

I make this promise for eternity.

A promise that I will keep forever.

Until the end of time. Til death do us part." said Nathan

"I Haley, take you Nathan.

To have and to hold from this day forward.

In sickness or health.

For richer or poorer.

For better or for worse.

I promise that I will love and cherish you.

And will deny all those that would come between us.

I make this promise for eternity.

A promise that I will keep forever.

Until the end of time. Til death do us part." said Haley

"You may kiss your bride... again." said Lucas then Naley kiss

"I did such a great job decorating." said Brooke

"I helped." said Peyton

"Right." said Brooke


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leyton's House:

"I could sleep like this all day." said Lucas

"Holding me?" asked Peyton

"Yep. I love you." said Lucas

"I love you too." said Peyton

"Then your gonna hate me now because I have to go to work." said Lucas

"UGHH! I wish I could tie you to the bed rail and hold you hostage." said Peyton

"Oooo…. You dirty girl." Said Lucas kissing Peyton

"Bye Lucas." Said Peyton

"Bye." Said Lucas then leaves the house

"Hey." Said Brooke

"Hey."

(Sawyer Coos)

"Hey to you too, Sawyer." Said Brooke

"She's been having a lot of energy lately." Said Peyton

"I bet." Said Brooke

"So… what brought you here anyway." Said Peyton

"Thought I would check up on you." Said Brooke

Lucas's Office:

"Hey babe." Said Peyton

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Lucas

"We missed you." Said Peyton

"Sawyer, too?" asked Lucas

"Yep. How's the story coming?" asked Peyton

"It's coming." Said Lucas

"That's nice." Said Peyton

"Yeah. You should go." Said Lucas

"You're kicking me out?" asked Peyton

"Yeah. Those chicken legs are distracting me from my work." Said Lucas laughing

"Hahaha very funny. Bye Lucas." Said Peyton

"Bye. Love you." Said Lucas

"Yeah Yeah." Said Peyton then leaves

Leyton's House:

"I/2 teaspoon? Oops. This isn't gonna turn out good is it, Sawyer?" asked Peyton

"Idafrayguhalersuwa." Said Sawyer

"Yeah. I know." Said Peyton then Sawyer begans to crawl

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" yells Peyton then goes to look for her camera

"Wusoweelayersu." Said Sawyer then Peyton dials a phone number

"Hello?" asked Lucas

"She's crawling!" yells Peyton

"What?" asked Lucas

"Sawyer. She's crawling!" yells Peyton

"Oh my. I'm on my way." Said Lucas

1 Hour Later:

"Now this is a moment to savor." Said Haley

"I have something to say." Said Brooke

"What is it?" asked Peyton

"Everything ok?" asked Lucas

"Better than okay." Said Julian

"Brooke." Said Peyton excited

"I'm pregnant." Said Brooke

"OH MY GOD!" said Peyton

Good luck." Said Nathan laughing

"Nate. Brooke that's amazing." Said Haley

"Thanx." Said Brooke

Ok. Well that's the end of Misconception. Don't be sad, I got more. I will be writing another Leyton story called "Too Late." You can find the story on youtube by typing, "oth trailer too late." Be aware that I do not own the trailer but I was given permission to write a story based on the trailer. The first chapter of the story should be posted by at least February the 3rd. Thank you so much for reading my stories and supporting me and giving me strength and joy to write them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sincerely,

Luv Eternity


End file.
